1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electronic connector, and more particularly to an electronic connector according to Peripheral Component Interconnect Express protocol.
2. Related Art
The general mean to fix an electronic connector to a circuit board is mainly by making the fixing member of the electronic connector run through the positioning hole in the circuit board, so as to temporally fix the electronic connector to a proper position of the circuit board in advance. Then the fixing member is soldered to the circuit board to be bond to the circuit board.
The conventional electrical connector assembly method is to dispose a blind hole on the insulation body of the electrical connector at first, and then to squeeze one end of the fixing member into the blind hole by a man or a machine, so that the fixing member is bonded to the insulation body in a tight-fitting manner. Besides, the fixing member has hooks or a serrated structure on two sides thereof, in order to make the bonding tighter.
When the electronic connector is bonded to the circuit board, one end of the fixing member is fixed to the insulation body in the tight-fitting manner, while the other end of the fixing member is bonded to the circuit board in a soldering manner, so that the bonding force between the fixing member and the circuit board is larger than the bonding force between the fixing member and the insulation body. Therefore, if circuit boards equipped with the electronic connector encounter impact during transportation, the fixing member is easy to separate from the insulation body, leading to the damage of the electronic connector and the circuit board. The situation is particularly common when the electronic connector inserted with electronic products with a certain weight such as video cards.
Therefore, how to improve the bonding strength between the fixing member and the insulation body of the electronic connector has become an important issue.